The Hero of Notre Dame (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) - With Lightsabers.
Here is three lightsaber battles of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's The Hero of Notre Dame, used with lots of programmes. Cast *Bernard (from The Rescuers) as Quasimodo *MeeMee (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) as Esmeralda *AiAi (from Super Monkey Ball Advenutre) as Tony Toponi *Devious Diesel the Black Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Judge Frollo *Duck the Great Western Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Hugo *Oliver the Great Western Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Victor *Lady the Beautiful Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Laverne *Filburt (from Rocko's Modern Life) as Clopin *Stu Pickles (from Rugrats) as Archdeacon *S.C.Ruffey the Freight Car (from Thomas and Friends) as Brutish Guard *The Spiteful Breakvan (from Thomas and Friends) as Oafish Guard *Toad the Brakevan (from Thomas and Friends) as Djali *Grandpa Fletcher (from Rugrats) as Old Man *Shrimpers (from TUGS) as Frollo's Soldiers *Cyril Proudbottom (from The Wind in the Willows) as Achilles (For The Duel with AiAi and MeeMee) http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber2.zip *sabrout1.wav *sabrarmb1.wav *sabrswg3.wav *Hit03.wav *Hit02.wav *sabroff1.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabhit3.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit2.wav soundslight.zip *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *sthswng1.wav *Saberblk.wav *Swing02.wav *Swing01.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSBody01.wav *lsrico03.wav *lsrico02.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Lasers/ *LsHitSm1.wav (For The Duel with AiAi and Bernard) http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber2.zip *sabrout1.wav *Hit02.wav *sabrswg3.wav *Hit03.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabroff1.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrarmb1.wav *sabrswng2.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabrswg1.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *FastSabr.wav *sabhit3.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav soundsblaster.zip *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *pistol-1.wav *pistout1.wav *trprout.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcelitning02.wav *forcelightnin01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcejump02.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) *SaberOn.wav *Swing02.wav *lasrhit2.wav *LSwall01.wav *Swing01.wav *lasrhit4.wav *sthswng1.wav *lasrhit3.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSrico02.wav *LSrico03.wav *LSsabr01.wav *LSsabr03.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Lasers/ *LsHitSm1.wav (For The Final Battle) http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) *SaberOn.wav *Swing02.wav *lasrhit2.wav *LSwall01.wav *Swing01.wav *lasrhit4.wav *sthswng1.wav *lasrhit3.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *LSrico02.wav *LSrico03.wav *LSsabr01.wav *LSsabr03.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Lasers/ *LsHitSm1.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber2.zip *sabrout1.wav *Hit02.wav *sabrswg3.wav *Hit03.wav *sabrhit5.wav *sabrhum.wav *sabroff1.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrarmb1.wav *sabrswng2.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabrswg1.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *FastSabr.wav *sabhit3.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav Transcript (For The Duel with AiAi and MeeMee) *Bernard: (Whispering) I'm sorry, master. I will never disobey you again. (moves to the entrance to the cathedral as the rain begins to fall. He goes in, then slowly closes the door to his freedom. Dissolve forward in time to AiAi and the guards searching for MeeMee. She is disguised, again with Toad as the old man. She sneaks into the church. AiAi sees her and recognises who it is. He follows her in alone. As he comes up behind her, she turns and grabs his sword) *MeeMee: You! (forces him to the floor and holds him there with the tip of his sword at his chin) *AiAi: Easy, easy-- I just shaved this morning. *MeeMee: Oh, really? You missed a spot. *AiAi: All right, all right. Just calm down. Just give me a chance to apologise. *MeeMee: For what? (As she lets down her guard for a split second, AiAi grabs the sword from her hands and turns it on her) *AiAi: That, for example. *MeeMee: You sneaky son of a-- *AiAi: Ah, ah, ah! Watch it--you're in a church. (MeeMee picks up and ignites a light blue lightsaber and places its glowing blade on AiAi's light blue lightsaber) *MeeMee: Are you always this charming, or am I just lucky? (AiAi and MeeMee move around and fight with their lightsabers swinging and clashing as the air hums and sparks fly) *AiAi: (during the fight) Candlelight...privacy... music. Can't think of a better place for hand-to-hand combat! You fight almost as well as a man! *MeeMee: Funny. I was going to say the same thing about you. *AiAi: That's hitting a little below the belt, don't you think? *MeeMee: (during the fight) No. This is. En garde! *AiAi: Touche! (continues to fight MeeMee, and avoids Toad, who nearly butts him and MeeMee in the chests) I didn't know you had a kid. *MeeMee: Well, he doesn't take kindly to soldiers. (The fighting has subsided) *AiAi: Eh, I noticed. Permit me. I'm AiAi. It means "sun god." And you are? *MeeMee: Well, I'm MeeMee, and is this an interrogation? *AiAi: And I believe this is called an introduction. And that name you said, is beautiful. Much better than AiAi, anyway. (As they gaze into each other's eyes, neither notices Diesel and guards approaching) *Devious Diesel: Good work, Captain! Now, arrest her. (AiAi still has his back to Diesel) *AiAi: (Whispering to MeeMee) Claim sanctuary. (She looks at him oddly) Say it! *MeeMee: You tricked me! *Devious Diesel: I'm waiting, Captain. *AiAi: I'm sorry, sir. She claims sanctuary. There's nothing I can do. (For The Duel with AiAi and Bernard) *Bernard: Hurry! You must go! (MeeMee swings down a rope to the ground and runs off into the dark. Bernard climbs back up to his tower. As soon as he reaches the ledge, AiAi appears) *AiAi: Hi there. I'm looking for the gypsy girl. Have you seen her? (Bernard gets very angry at the sight of a guard. He takes a swing.) Whoa, whoa! Easy! *Bernard: (grabs two lightsabers, one being light blue in his right hand, and the other being orange in his left hand) No soldiers! Sanctuary! Get out! *AiAi: Wait! All I wanted was to-- *Bernard: Go! *AiAi: I mean her no harm! *Bernard: Go! (swings his lightsabers at AiAi, who backs off down the stairs, and finally draws his lightsaber and swings, battling with Bernard until Bernard has pointed his swords against AiAi, who is now on the floor.) *AiAi: You tell her from me, I didn't mean to trap her here, but it was the only way to save her life. Will you tell her that? (No response) Will you? *Bernard: If you go. Now! *AiAi: I'll go. Now, will you put me down, please? (We cut to a longer shot to reveal that Bernard has been holding AiAi several feet off the floor. Bernard switches off his lightsabers and sets AiAi down. AiAi switches off his lightsaber and starts to leave, then turns to say something) Oh. And one more thing. Tell MeeMee she's very lucky. *Bernard: Why? *AiAi: To have a friend like you. (departs as Bernard returns to his room and the gargoyles) (For The Final Battle) *Bernard: Sanctuary!! Sanctuary!! Sanctuary!! (The crowd cheers. Diesel is not pleased) *Devious Diesel: Captain! Seize the cathedral! (Back to the top, Bernard has brought the still unconscious MeeMee into the bedroom. He lies her down on the bed) *Bernard: Don't worry. You'll be safe here. (leaps down, then grabs a beam of wood and throws it at the advancing soldiers on the ground. They scurry like ants. AiAi grabs S.C.Ruffey around the neck from inside the cage) *AiAi: Alone at last! (bonks the guard on the head, and as S.C.Ruffey falls to the ground, AiAi grabs the keys to the lock. The guards, meanwhile, have begun battering the door. AiAi unlocks himself, then leaps on top of the cage.) *AiAi: Citizens of Paris! Diesel has persecuted our people, ransacked our city. Now he has declared war on Notre Dame herself. Will we allow it? *Crowd: No!!! (As the crowd begins to break loose the gypsies, the guards continue their assault. Soon, the crowd swarms around the door) *Duck: I think the cavalry's here! *Bernard: (Sees AiAi) Hey! It's AiAi! (The crowds continue to fight. Bernard continues to drop things on the advancing troops. Oliver drops a brick, landing square on a guard's head) *Oliver: Sorry. Sorry. (Duck throws a rock in his mouth, then chomps it up, flies around like a bomber, ending up on the ledge. He begins spitting out pebbles like a machine gun. Meanwhile, Diesel is supervising the guards at the door) *Guard: Harder! (As the fighting continues, a guard breaks the lock off the stockade. The old prisoner is once again free.) *Grandpa Fletcher: I'm free! I'm free! Whoops! (steps into a hole labeled "Mon Sewer") Dang it. (A grappling hook reaches Bernard, who grabs it, then pulls the rope tight. Three guards smash into the building and fall down, yelling 'Yahoo-hoo-hoo-hooey!' and splash into the sea. Meanwhile, Oliver and Duck are building a catapult. They finally are finished and ready to fire) *Oliver: Ready...aim...fire! (The two engnes push the catapult off the ledge, sending it crashing to the ground. Soldiers scatter as it hits) Are you sure that's how it works? (The catapult, upside down, springs, sending the cart bottom on top of some soldiers) *Duck: Works for me! (More fighting. Once again, The Spiteful Breakvan gets defeated by AiAi, and ends up landing behind Cyril) *AiAi: Achilles! Sit! *Cyril Proudbottom: Yes, sir. (obeys. Cut to Lady, sending the birds to attack, ala "The Wizard of Oz.") *Lady: Fly, my pretties! Fly! Fly! (laughs as the guards continue to work on the door) *Guard: Put your backs into it! (Meanwhile, Oliver is using Duck as a bellows to warm up the fire on the lead pot. Bernard attaches a rope to it, then dumps it over, sending fire pouring out of the tower and onto the scattering guards below. The guards, upon battering the door, run, only to leave Diesel, who manages to get inside the cathedral safely. As he does, the archdeacon runs up to him) *Stu Pickles: Diesel, have you gone mad? I will not tolerate this assault on the house of God! (Diesel shoves Stu to the ground) *Devious Diesel: Silence, you old fool! The hunchback and I have unfinished business to attend to. And this time, you will not interfere. (closes the door and locks it from the inside. Upstairs, Bernard bursts into the bedroom jubilantly) *Bernard: We've done it, MeeMee! We've beaten them back! Come and see! Oh dear. Poor MeeMee. She's still asleep. (Diesel enters and touches Bernard on his hump. Just as Diesel grabs a pistol gun and aims at Bernard, who sees the gun and kicks it, the mouse grabs the gun, and points it right at Diesel) *Devious Diesel: Now, now, listen to me, Bernard. *Bernard: No! You listen. All my life you have told me the world is a dark, cruel place. Now I see that the only thing dark and cruel about it is people like you! (puts the gun onto his belt with his two lightsabers) *MeeMee: Bernard, I'm alive! (grabs Bernard's hand, and as they both run, Diesel grabs a red lightsaber, ignites it, and pursues the two heroes, only to find no-one there) *Diesel: I should have known you'd risk your life to save that gypsy witch. Just as your own mother died trying to save you. *Bernard: (alarmed) What!?! *Diesel: Now I shall do what I should have made,... for 20 years ago! (tries to hit Bernard and MeeMee, only to miss before he hops onto a garogyle, that cracks, and comes alive, and roars) Uh-oh. (lets out a Goofy yodel) Wah-heh-heh-hey! Yahey! (falls into the pit and is gone) *AiAi: (arrives with Duck, Oliver, and Lady) You've done it, Mr. Bernard. *Filburt: Three cheers for Mr. Bernard!! Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Movie Spoofs Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts